Beneath the Skin
by DOCTORSINTHETARDIS
Summary: What happens when the guardians find out that Pitch has been cutting? Spinoff of a second opportunity by bluefrosty27. Teenpitch! TRIGGER WARNING! MENTIONS SUICIDE, DEPPRESSION,AND CUTTING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also I own nothing!
1. Prologue

Pitch was out with sandy again giving nightmares instead of good dreams. He stopped at a young girls house. As he flew in through the window he noticed two things one there were about 15 hidden razors in her room and two she had cuts on her arms. Self inflicted he thought sadly. Well, a nightmare isn't gonna help her. Then he thought about it. If that was the case...why was he here? He was attracted to fear, not goodness. So he decided to look a little deeper into it. He put his hand next to her forehead and started looking at her fears. As he sifted through them, he was surprised to discover that most of her fears where the same as his. He gasped softly. As he looked he said to himself "well I ought to do her a favor" so he took 5 of the razors and put them in his hoodie pocket. The rest he took out of their pocket and dulled them. then he put them in the exact same place that they were at and left.


	2. Sophie's discovery

Pitch was out with sandy again giving nightmares instead of good dreams. He stopped at a young girls house. As he flew in through the window he noticed two things one there were about 15 hidden razors in her room and two she had cuts on her arms. Self inflicted he thought sadly. Well, a nightmare isn't gonna help her. Then he thought about it. If that was the case...why was he here? He was attracted to fear, not goodness. So he decided to look a little deeper into it. He put his hand next to her forehead and started looking at her fears. As he sifted through them, he was surprised to discover that most of her fears where the same as his. He gasped softly. As he looked he said to himself "well I ought to do her a favor" so he took 5 of the razors and put them in his hoodie pocket. The rest he took out of their pocket and dulled them. then he put them in the exact same place that they were at and left. When he got home that night, he instantly started practicing staying in a shadow it took longer than he thought it would, he would fall out of them randomly at one point he fell into Jacks room he asked pitch what he was doing and pitch told him that he was trying to learn how to stay in a shadow for extended periods of time. As soon as he mastered that he pulled out one of the five razors he had in his pocket and after a long battle with his mind he dragged the blade across his upper arm (so he had a lesser chance of being discovered) about ten times. He winced a little at the pain,but after he was finished feeling the pain he exited the shadow and sat on his bed and cried for a few minutes. But he soon dried his tears and just as he got back to normal he hid his the razors on the ceiling with a few pieces of tape and some black sand. Afterwards he sat on his bed and Jack walked in. "Hey pitch, what's up?" The white haired teen said as he walked in. Jack looked around and noticed that the room was darker that normal which meant that it was really really dark. ' That only happens when he's really upset. ' Jack thought. "N..n..nothing." Pitch said. "Okay...are you sure?" Jack ask sounding a little concerned. "YES,DAMMIT I'M FINE STOP ASKING" pitch yelled . "OK...do you wanna visit Jamie and Sophie?" Jack asked. "Not really...but I'll go with you,I...I...need to get out of this room" he said glancing up at the ceiling. ' stupid worthless failure you won't escape us that easily. ' "Stop it" pitch said. Thinking something was wrong jack said to himself "I'm gonna get sandy to help me out with this."

-LINE-BREAKER-

When they got to Jamie's house pitch said " I think I'm gonna go and see Sophie." With a nod of jacks head pitch went and walked over to her room. " Hey Soph." Pitch said as he walked into her room. " hey pitch" she said looking up at pitch. "Dude...you OK?" Which she definitely had a right to ask seeing how as if depression was a look it would be pitches new look. He was wearing all black sweatshirt and sweatpants, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, and his eyes were baggy like as if he had not been allowed to sleep for weeks. "Yea soph...I'm fine,watcha listening to?" Pitch replied. " oh I'm just listenin to Twenty-Øne Piløts" she said. "Cool is that a new band? Can I listen?" "Yea sure pitch come sit next to me on the bed." Sophie said as she scooted over to give pitch room. "Hold up a sec I've got a special song to play for you."

Sophie said as she furiously typed. " one sec one sec one sec...AHA! I found it!she exclaimed. Here pitch, put these in your ears." She said handing him the ear buds. "OK ok soph calm down" pitch laughed. " okay pitch I want you to do this for me" Sophie started. "as you listen to this I want you to imagine your best friend in the whole wide world singing this to you okay?" "O-kay?" Pitch said confusedly. After she started it he imagined Sophie,Jamie,Jack,Sandy,Tooth,and North singing as he listened to the lyrics.

 _I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone_

 _You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home_

 _Where light once was_

 _Petrified of who you are and who you have become_

 _You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone_

 _To exterminate your bones_

 _please remove your hands from_

 _Over your eyes for me_

 _I know you want to leave but_

 _Friend, please don't take your life away from me_

 _Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know_

 _You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow_

 _So I stopped by to let you know_

 _Friend, please remove your hands from_

 _Over your eyes for me_

 _I know you want to leave but_

 _Friend, please don't take your life away from me_

 _Would you let me know your plans tonight_

 _'Cause I just won't let go 'til we both see the light_

 _And I have nothing else left to say_

 _But I will listen to you all day, yes I will_

 _Friend, please remove your hands from_

 _Over your eyes for meo_

 _I know you want to leave but_

 _Friend, please don't take your life away from me_

About halfway through the song pitch broke down and just started sobbing. "Pitch... Are you okay? Do I need to got get jack?" Sophie asked very quietly looking at her broken friend. "No no just no don't do that okay please don't." Pitch said frantically grabbing his upper arm. "Pitch" Sophie started softly " can I see your arm...Please?" Pitch couldn't say anything so he just held out his arm while he sobbed into his knees. Sophie slowly rolled up his hoodie sleeve. When she saw the scars she gasped softly. "Pitch...w...why would you do this now I see why the song affected you so...so well you know." She finished. "Look soph" pitch started " I don't want jack or Jamie to find out about this can you keep it a secret?...please? "OK fine I will but if it gets too serious I will spill...understand?!" Sophie answered. Pitch replied "thank you sooo much it won't get worse I promise." " till then i want you to take this for a few weeks." Sophie said holding her iPod and ear buds out to him. "Sophie...I..I can't. Pitch replied. "Yes you can and you are." She said firmly putting the iPod in pitches hoodie pocket. "Now...anytime you're feeling down and depressed listen to the songs on here." She finished. "Thanks soph." Pitch said softly. Then he looked at the clock and said "crap I need to get home, bye soph" then he left in the shadows.


End file.
